Year Gu
Year Gu was a time path Gu, a consumable type Gu (not one-time, it can be expended and replenished again). Appearance Year Gu was like a ladybug, thumb size and black in color, there were golden markings on its shell. The golden markings were bright and shining, they showed images of a fierce beast growling, the sharp and menacing teeth left a deep impression. As for what beast it was, it was unclear. (Note : Based on Rank 6) Background Year Gu was very unique. When Gu Immortals expend immortal materials, they could parallel refine a Year Gu continuously. Normal refinement and reverse refinement were mainstream in refinement path, parallel refinement was very rare. Gu Worms that could be parallel refined were very rare. Series Mortal level Year Gu were less than 10 years. There was "One Year Gu", "Two Year Gu", "Five Year Gu", and others. When the Year Gu rises to Rank 6, it would become an Immortal Gu, unique in the world. Rank 6 Year Gu were at least 10 years. A 10 year immortal level Year Gu could be parallel refined using immortal materials, to make it "Twenty Year Gu", "Thirty-Eight Year Gu", or at its highest, "Ninety-Nine Year Gu". "Hundred Year Gu" was Rank 7, to refine a "Ten Year Gu" to "Hundred Year Gu", it was not parallel refinement but normal refinement to increase rank instead. Refinement in this case was tens to hundreds of times as difficult as parallel refinement, with equally low success rate. "Thousand Year Gu" was Rank 8, and had existed before. Numbers * (Mortal Rank) Year Gu = 1 Year to 9 Years * (Rank 6) Year Gu = 10 Years to 99 Years * (Rank 7) Year Gu = 100 Years to 999 Years * (Rank 8) Year Gu = 1000 Years to 9999 Years Usage The use of Year Gu was very unique. Corresponding to the usage by the Gu Immortal, the number of years would fall continuously. For example, a "Fifty Year Gu" might become a "Twenty Year Gu" after one use. There was a specification when using Year Gu, that it should not go overboard. For example, if a "Thousand Year Gu" is used and becomes "Nine Hundred Year Gu", it would fall from Rank 8 to Rank 7. To increase its rank again through refinement, it would be troublesome and risky. Year Gu has some worth of time in it. In refinement it can be used to shorten the time needed to refine Gu, should one have the relevant Gu Refinement path method. It is also used in lifespan extension methods, though the time path Dao Marks carved by said methods would cause Lifespan Gu to lose its effect on the user. Effect (Depend on the Rank of Year Gu) : Year Gu has # year worth of time in it. It could shorten the time needed for Gu Refinement by # year. (Note : As example, see Day Gu's page). Bad Side Immortal level Year Gu could lure Year Beasts to attack. Even placing the immortal level Year Gu inside the immortal aperture would not work. Because in ordinary immortal apertures, there was a tributary of the River Of Time. When Year Beasts smell the Year Gu, they would travel into the tributary from the River Of Time, and directly appear in the immortal aperture. Killer Move Trivia * In theory, "Ten Thousand Year Gu" would be Rank 9. but in history, there had never been a "Ten Thousand Year Gu". * Year Gu's food is the water of the River Of Time. * Rank 6 Year Gu was one of the Hei Fan's true inheritance. * Immortal level Year Gu was a Core Gu for activation immortal killer moves : "Months Pass Like Years", "Years Pass Like Months", "Years Pass Like Days", "Years Grant Strength" (Note : The rest only in mentioned, not yet appeared). Category:Gu Category:Rank 1 Gu Category:Rank 2 Gu Category:Rank 3 Gu Category:Rank 4 Gu Category:Rank 5 Gu Category:Rank 6 Gu Category:Rank 7 Gu Category:Rank 8 Gu Category:Time Path Category:Expendable Gu